


you're the best i've ever seen while i'm your dying beauty queen

by wonderfulouis



Series: out of million people, you were the one [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, peter is emotional, peter loves pretty things, peter parker loves his camera, photographer! peter parker, transfer student! wade, wade is emotional, wade is self-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulouis/pseuds/wonderfulouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson is a transfer student. Peter Parker doesn't have friends and he like to take pictures of beautiful things. Wade is self-conscious and Pete ends up taking a picture of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the best i've ever seen while i'm your dying beauty queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so this is my first Spideypool one-shot!
> 
> There are so part in French so if you don't understand there's Google translate to help you! (I'm too lazy to write the translation)  
> I'd like to point out that I'm French-Canadian so English isn't my first language. Sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title from the song E.V.O.L by marina & the diamonds)

It was first period on a Friday and the whole class was blabbering. The teacher wasn’t there yet and rumors were flooding around the room. “Apparently there’s a new student coming in today. I really hope he’s hot” “Really hope he’s hot. I’ve been single for too long.” Peter heard the girls chitchatting about how they wanted the new guy to be hot and the boys hoping he wasn’t, so they wouldn’t have competition. Peter, well, really didn’t care –at all. He had his camera, his best friend. He liked to take pictures of pretty things with it. And his crush Gwen Stacy happened to be a pretty person.

When the teacher came to class with the new student, the classroom was a mess. What sane teacher even leaves high school students alone in a class room? There were dicks everywhere on the board; but next to a particular one it said “I have a 7” dick. Good luck with the ladies”. And that was probably Brady who wrote that, typical jock bragging about his size. Then there is the other board, filled with phone numbers, probably the girl’s. They had in mind this guy was hot and mysterious and they dig that for a reason. Parker was the only one at his desk, looking at Gwen from afar. _‘It’s sad,_ he thought _, that I could never have someone as pretty as her.’_

“-llo class. I see you tried to welcome the new student with… things. That’s very nice. Detention to whoever wrote “I have a 7’’ dick. Good luck with the ladies.” The new student chuckled. No one really realized he was there except for Peter. Peter was intrigued. Why was he wearing a long zip-up hoodie that hid his face and that was too long for his hands? Everyone turned to look at the owner of the laugh. The girls squealed. Someone whispered “he’s so mysterious haaaa!!!” “Actually good luck to you dear, I have an 8” and a half inch dick” the new student replied, probably smirking, but you couldn’t tell because his face was covered. More girls squealed. The teacher gave a mean stare to the student. “Anyways, class, this is Wade Wilson.” “He’s been in an accident so treat him nicely” the teacher tried to whisper to the class without letting Wade hear. “Umm I’m still here you know?” Wade replied, confused. Why would a teacher say that in front of the whole class? “Oh yeah… Sorry. Care to share anything about yourself?” “I’m Wade Wilson, people usually call me Deadpool, since I’m as dead as a living organism can be. Also, I don’t like people. You could say I have trust issues” Wade finished than nastily glared at the teacher. “Okay, replied the teacher you can go sit wherever you want.”

Deadpool was looking for a spot in class. He was, surprisingly, able to see without letting people see his face. Some girls where calling his name and making hand motions so he would come and sit next to them. _‘Too clingy’_ , thought Wade. He decided to sit next to Parker; the only guy who looked like he didn’t give a flying shit about Deadpool and that didn’t want to murder him. Peter didn’t even realize someone was sitting next to him until he heard a soft, low ‘hey’. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker.” He then he put his hand out for a shake. Deadpool was about to shake his, only realizing his sleeve rode up. Too late. Peter had already seen everything. Deadpool’s hand looked like it was scarred, like he had been hit and cut up billion times. Was that why he was wearing this hoodie? _‘There goes my only chance of making a friend'_ , Wade thought, _'who would want to be friend with an ugly fucktard like me?’ “Not me,"_ said a voice in his head.  _“And definitely not me,"_ said the other one. “Well, aren’t you gonna shake my hand? That’s kind of rude isn’t it?” Parker replied, smirking, like he hadn’t seen a thing. That was one of his best qualities, _forgetting_. “Bu-but my _hand_ , didn’t you see it? It’s ugly! Aren’t you scared of me?” Deadpool says, surprised, but mad. What was this guy trying to do? Reveal everything to his jock friends? _‘All the beautiful boys are the same’_ , Wilson thought. He turned around and started to listen to that bitch teach. Why did it revealed his secret to the whole fucking class. “You’re wrong Deadpool. I think it’s pretty. Can I shake your hand? If not I’m going to grab it on my own.” Wade was truly shocked. His eyes met the stranger with a name eyes. Peter’s breath was stuck in his throat. He had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and his face, his freaking face, it wasn’t pretty, it was more than that. Prettier than Gwen _freaking_ Stacy. It was beautiful.

Peter couldn’t help it. He took a picture of Wade Wilson. “Parker I already told you. No pictures in class,” the teacher screamed, continuing the lesson. The class chuckled in unison. “Sorry,” Peter mumbled.

****

The bell ringed after what seemed like five hours of torture and glances with Wade. First period was finally over. “What class do you next? I’m going to help you find it,” Peter suggested. “You don’t have to, know. I can find it myself. You don’t have to pretend to like me you know. I can tell your jock friends despise me,” newbie said, feeling kind of sad. He actually enjoyed Peter’s company. “My jock friends? Are you kidding? I don’t have friends! Everyone hates me.” “You’re wrong. I like you,” Wade said. Peter blushed. _‘Smooth Wade, smooth.’_ “Well I guess to my French class we shall go,” Wade said, smiling. Peter couldn’t see it well because of Deadpool’s hoodie, but he knew he was smiling. I took a while for Peter to snap out of it. “Wait, I have French too! Rad! Let’s sit together.”

Since they arrived early in class, Parker and Wilson conversed about random things. “Wait, you speak French, Wade?” Peter asked, confused. Wade Wilson sounded like an all-out American name. But then again so did Peter Parker. “Uh yeah, when I was younger I used to live there for a while but then moved to ‘Merica when I was about four. I still used to go to France every summer though, since my mom is, well was from there.” “Oh I’m sorry about your mom Deadpool. If it makes you feel better, both my parents died in a plane crash,” his new friend said. “That… makes me fell worst. But thanks Pete!” Wilson replied slowly. “Pete?” “Oh uhm sorry ‘bout that,” said the transfer student while placing his hand at the back of his head. “It’s fine it’s just you’re the first person except from my parents to call me that I like it. It’s cute when you say it. _Très attirant_.” Wade blushed, for the possibly billionth time. _‘Good thing he can’t see me’ “Yeah good thing because you are really fucking repulsing” ‘Shut up!’ “It’s the truth. I mean look at everyone. Then look at yourself.”_

 _“Bonjour. J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait un nouvel élève en classe. Où es-tu?”_ says the teacher, walking into the classroom. _“Ici Madame. Je m’appelle Wade Wilson. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.” “Wow ton français est magnifique!” “Merci Madame.”_

Everyone looked at Wade in amazement. “Wow Wadey –is it okay if a call you like that- you’re really fucking good. You have to teach me. Come to my house tonight?” Peter wasn’t bad at French. He was the best in class. Well, before Wadey showed up, that is. It was just more of an excuse to spend more time with him. I mean, he was a loner and this guy wanted to talk to him. He had to cherish it while it lasts, naturally.“You sure? We met this morning.” Wade asked, not wanting to push him to invite him at his house. Even if he really, _really_ wanted to go to his house. “It’s ok I swear. _Je t’aime beaucoup._ ” Parker smiled sweetly at his new friend. _‘Wait. He loves me? Isn’t it a bit too early for that?’ “Of course he means as friend. Even that’s too much. He doesn’t like you retard!” “Did you really think he was in love with you? Ha! You’re funny Wade!”  _                                        **(A.N.: In French, _aime_  means both like and love thus caused the confusion Wade had.)**

“Shut _up_!” Deadpool screamed to none other than  _himself_. The voices in his head have been getting meaner and meaner and it didn't help that Wade was already self-conscious as is. ‘ _Shit! I’m having a mental breakdown. Not just in front of random people, but in front of him! He'll think I'm a freak. He'll share my secret to everyone. No one will talk to me. I'll be alone for the rest of my years in school. And I'll die alone_’ “ _Excusez-moi_ ,” says Wade before rushing out of class to the nearest bathrooms. He locked himself in a stall, sitting on the toilet bowl and crying.  _'I have to get over it. I've been alone basically my whole life, there won't be a big difference. As long as Peter doesn't share my secret, I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll be fi-. No I won't. And I know it.'_

“Hey Wadey, you there? Never mind I know you’re here. Open the stall door will ya?” Peter was panting, searching for his breath. ‘ _Had he been running all the way here?_ ’ Wilson opened the door and his hood was off. Parker started at him. His face was _fucking_ beautiful. Like ten thousand billion of trillion times ( _If that was even a number_ ) more beautiful than when he had his hood on in first period. His face was blemished, yes, but it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen, more beautiful than a sunrise or sunset, than a moon in dark star-filled sky, than palm trees on a beach, than waterfalls, than puppies, than kitties, than a fight of colorful butterflies, than a tree blossoming or with the leaves turning red and orange and falling.

Peter Parker started crying. “Why are you crying, Peter?” Wadey said, while drying his tears, confused. “It’s because you’re so beautiful,” he started, “And you’re so beautiful, even when you cry. But then again you don’t deserve to cry. You deserve to have a smile that makes the corners of your eyes crinkle and that will light up the whole _freaking_ world since you are so damn important and you don’t even know. That makes me so fucking frustrated. _You don’t know how lovely you are._ And you need to know you ARE _fucking_ lovely!” “Pete…” Deadpool didn’t even finish his sentence. He just hugged Peter. He then knew he never wanted to lose Pete. **Ever**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was shit. I know. This whole plot was based on a dream I had. (I have shitty dreams)  
> Maybe there will be a part 2. Who knows? 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments. This is one of my first fic but definitely not the last. Your comments will help me get better!  
> I love you all ok.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Sarah


End file.
